


NIe przyjmuj jedzenia od nieznajomych, bo możesz skończyć w łóżku ze swoim największym wrogiem

by Ciriria_Artelith



Category: Gintama
Genre: Genderbending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciriria_Artelith/pseuds/Ciriria_Artelith
Summary: Kamui zjada ciastka niewiadomego pochodzenia.Opublikowane pierwotnie na wattpadzie





	1. Chapter 1

Dzień w Yorozuyi toczył się tak jak zawsze. Gintoki znudzony czytała Jumpa przy swoim biurku, Kagura leżała na kanapie oglądając jakąś telenowele i leniwie żując wodorostożelka, a Shinpachi krzątał się po mieszkaniu sprzątając go.  
\- Ej, Pachi zrób mi coś do jedzenia! - krzyknęła szesnastoletnia Yato  
\- Mnie możesz podać mleko truskawkowe. - przyłączył się białowłosy samuraj  
\- Em, Gin-san, Kagura-chan jestem teraz trochę zajęty, więc moglibyście zrobić to sami...  
\- O czym ty mówisz? Cały dzień się obijasz i nic nie robisz. Za co ja ci płacę, hmmm? - zapytał Gintoki nie odrywając oczu od magazynu  
\- PROBLEM W TYM, ŻE NIE PŁACISZ! I TO WASZA DWÓJKA OBIJA SIĘ CAŁYMI DNIAMI KIEDY JA ODWALAM BRUDNĄ ROBOTĘ! NIE JESTEM WASZYM SŁUŻĄCY! - wybuch Shinpachiego przerwało pukanie do drzwi  
\- Idź otworzyć drzwi - powiedział Gin nie wzruszony wypowiedzią Shinpachiego  
\- CZY TY MNIE W OGÓLE SŁUCHASZ?! MÓWIŁEM, ŻE...  
\- I właśnie przez to ciągle jesteś na ósmym miejscu. Ludzie mają dość takiego zachowania. - wtrąciła się Kagura  
-Kagura ma rację, a teraz otwórz drzwi, bo może to jakiś klient.  
Schinpachi uspokoił się trochę, burknął coś pod nosem i z mopem w ręku ruszył w stronę drzwi. Kiedy już zamierzał je otworzyć, te z hukiem poleciały w jego stronę, przewracając go na ziemię.  
\- Aya. Nikt nie otwierał więc postanowiłem sam się obsłużyć - do uszu Shinpachiego dobiegł obcy kobiecy głos, który miał w sobie coś znajomego.  
Gdy brązowowłosy wydostał się z pod zniszczonych drzwi, zobaczył znajomą postać.  
\- K-kamui-san? - zapytał drżącym głosem  
\- I co? Kto to? - z wnętrza mieszkania dobiegł krzyk Kagury  
\- O, więc siostrzyczka jest w domu - powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy, wpraszając się do środka  
\- T-twój brat... chyba - mruknął Schinpachi powoli idąc za niespodziewanym gościem  
Kiedy Kamui wszedł do pokoju spoczęły na nim spojrzenia jego siostry i jej opiekuna.  
\- Kim jesteś? - zapytała głucho Kagura  
\- Jak to kim? Własnego braciszka nie poznajesz? - odpowiedział pogodnym tonem  
\- Nie, nie, nie. Kim jesteś? - tym razem pytanie zadał Gintoki  
\- Przecież mówię, że jestem bratem Kagury.  
\- To nie możliwe. Z tego co wiem mój brat jest facetem.  
\- A widzisz, bo to... - rudy próbował coś wyjaśnić  
\- To niemożliwe. - powtarzała Kagura  
\- W-wiesz co, Kagurciu? Myślę, że on nie kłamie. - odezwał się po chwili Gin przypatrując sie przybyszowi. - Nawet wygląda jak ty. I nosi ubrania Kamui, ma też parasolkę, a po za tym, spójrz na tą antenkę na jego głowie. Nie ma mowy o pomyłce.  
Kagura jeszcze raz spojrzała na Kamuia. Jego rude włosy nadal były zaplecione w długiego warkocza, na głowie nadal była charakterystyczna antenka. Rysy jego twarzy złagodniały, jego sylwetka zdrobniała, a zza wiszących na nim za dużych dało się dostrzec zarys kobiecych kształtów. Był teraz tego samego wzrostu co Kagura, a jego głos niewiele różnił się od jej.  
\- Uhh. Niech będzie, że wierzę. - burknęła Kagura - Ale musisz to wyjaśnić  
\- A tak w ogóle to nie przerabialiśmy już czegoś takiego? - zapytały Okulary  
\- Ciii, Schinpachi. To i wiele innych rzeczy jest na potrzeby fanfiku. - powiedział białowłosy zniżonym głosem  
\- A-ale.. Zresztą nieważne. Kamui-san, chyba chciałeś... um chciałaś? to wyjaśnić?  
\- Po pierwsze zwróć się do mnie w formie żeńskiej jeszcze raz, to cię zabiję, ok? - Kamui miał zamknięte oczy, a na twarzy słodki uśmiech, ale jego głos pozostawał chłodny. - Mogę chwilowo wyglądać jak kobieta, ale nadal jestem tą samą osobą. Po drugie: już wyjaśniam. Jakaś babcia podstępem podała mi eliksir, którego efekty teraz widzicie. Na szczęście efekt jest przechodni. Z tego co wiem pozostanę taki około trzech dni.  
\- Poczekaj trochę... Pozwól, że powtórzę: jakaś babcia podała TOBIE jakiś dziwny eliksir? Przepraszam, ale nie wierzę, że dałeś się tak łatwo oszukać - powiedział z powątpiewaniem Gintoki  
\- Jak już mówiłem, użyła naprawdę przebiegłego podstępu - odpowiedział poważnym tonem - Może zacznę od początku. Przyleciałem na Ziemię, żeby odwiedzić Kagurę. Zanim zapytacie: jestem sam. Abuto odwala moją część roboty, a Shinsuke był zajęty jakimiś sprawami Kihetai. Wracając do tematu: kiedy już byłem na dzielnicy Kabuki, to parę ulic stąd zaczepiła mnie miła starsza pani. Była niższa ode mnie i garbiła, miała siwe włosy i lekko zielonkawą skórę. Na końcu jej długiego i garbatego nosa była sporych rozmiarów kurzajka. Nosiła potargane, czarne szaty i dziwny szpiczasty kapelusz. W prawej dłoni trzymała miotłę, a koło jej nóg kręcił się czarny kot...  
\- TO OCZYWISTE, ŻE TO CZAROWNICA! - krzyknęła zgodnie Yorozuya  
\- Zapytała mnie: 'Chłopcze, nie chciałbyś może spróbować moich wypieków? Oczywiście za darmo. Możesz zjeść ile tylko zechcesz.' - kontynuował niezrażony  
\- I co niby w tym przebiegłego?! Tylko idiota nie widziałby w tym nic podejrzanego! - podniósł głos szef Yorozuyi  
\- Rzeczywiście, godny podziwu podstęp uknuła. Nawet największy z wojowników dałby się nabrać - powiedziała Kagura z uznaniem, powoli kiwając głową  
\- WCALE NIE! TYLKO TAKIE ŻARŁOCZNE BESTIE JAK WY MOGŁYBY ZROBIĆ WSZYSTKO DLA JEDZENIA! - wrzasnął Gintoki, uderzając rodzeństwo Jumpem po głowie  
\- To bolało, Panie Samuraju. - burknął Kamui masując obolałe miejsce - A tak w ogóle, Kagura pożyczyłabyś mi jakieś ubrania?  
\- Co? Nie.  
\- Mam chodzić po mieście w tym co mam na sobie?  
\- Zaraz, to ty tu zostajesz? - zapytał zdziwiony Gin  
\- Na trzy dni. Przecież nie pokażę się swoim ludziom w takim stanie - odpowiedział rudowłosy przeszukując szafę Kagury  
\- Ej, przecież mówiłam, że nic ci nie pożyczę! - dziewczyna rzuciła się na niego wyrywając mu swoje ciuchy  
\- A gdzie zamierzasz się zatrzymać? - samuraj był poważnie zaniepokojony dokąd to wszystko zmierza  
\- Jak to gdzie? To chyba oczywiste, że tutaj. Kagura nie bądź taka...  
\- A-ale widzisz... - zaczął białowłosy  
\- Jest jakiś problem? - zapytał rudy, a w jego oczach błysnęła groźba  
\- Nnnnie, ale jutro cała nasza trójka ma zlecenie poza Edo i nie będzie nas trzy dni...  
\- To popilnuję wam domu.  
\- To nie w tym problem. A co jak cię ktoś rozpozna? W końcu nadal jesteś częścią Harusame...  
\- Niewiele osób wie jak wyglądam, a nawet wy mieliście na początku problem z określeniem mojej tożsamości. Po za tym takiego rodzaju problemu można zawsze pozbyć się w inny sposób.  
Gintoki wiedział o jakim innym sposobie mówił i właśnie dlatego nie chciał go zostawiać bez nadzoru. Niby zmienił się po incydencie na Rakuyou, ale nadal był mordercą. A co gorsza teraz wyglądał prawie jak Kagura i to ona mogła odpowiedzieć za jego zbrodnie.  
\- Nie rób takiej miny, Panie Samuraju. Tylko żartowałem. Nadal nie jestem pewien jakie możliwości ma to ciało. A teraz, Kagura, bądź dobrą siostrą i pożycz braciszkowi swoje ubrania.  
\- Ugh. Niech będzie, pożyczę ci jeden z moich strojów. Tylko go nie zniszcz - powiedziała podając mu swoją czerwoną chińską sukienkę, jasnoróżową bluzkę i spodnie. Widząc jego spojrzenie dodała:  
\- To różowe to piżama, przecież nie będziesz spał w tym co ubierasz na co dzień.  
-No tak. To ja pójdę się przebrać - odparł - A ty co tak stoisz i patrzysz, Okulary? Idź zrób coś do jedzenia.  
Po tych słowach wszedł do łazienki, a Okulary...  
\- Dlaczego nawet autorka tego tekstu mnie tak nazywa? Ja mam imię! - oburzył się Okularnik  
-Uspokój się, Megane. Nie słyszałeś mojego brata? Zrób coś do żarcia - odezwała się Kagura  
\- I ty przeciwko mnie? Po za tym o co chodzi z tym nazewnictem? Dlaczego nagle moje przezwisko jest po japońsku?  
\- Bo nie trzeba go odmieniać i martwić się o formy. Może nie wiesz, ale autorka jest trochę leniwa. - powiedział Gintoki znów siadając przy biurku  
\- Dobra, zostawmy to. - westchnął zrezygnowany ciemnowłosy - I my to tak po prostu zaakceptujemy, tak? To, że Kamui-san nagle jest dziewczyną i od tak wprasza się do nas? Nie powinniśmy czegoś zrobić?

\- Na przykład co? Nie chcę się z nim znów kłócić, po za tym zawsze chciałam mieć siostrę, nawet jeśli tylko na kilka dni - powiedziała z nutą smutku w głosie, ale po chwili krzyknęła - A teraz idź zrób jedzenie, jestem głodna!

***

Następnego dnia, kiedy Kamui obudził się znalazł notatkę na biurku Gintokiego : Wracamy w czwartek. Nie zepsuj niczego i nikogo.   
Yorozuya.  
Nadal zaspany, zmiął karteczkę i wyrzucił za siebie. Uczesał włosy w warkocz i założył ubranie, które dostał od Kagury. Zjadł śniadanie, czy raczej obiad, bo było już mocno popołudniu i ... nie miał zielonego pojęcia co dalej.  
Ale nudy. Co Pan Samuraj robi przez ten cały czas?   
Rozejrzał się dookoła i jego uwagę przykuł telewizor i Jump. Najpierw przekartkował magazyn, a po chwili zajął się przełączaniem kanałów. Gdy nie znalazł nic ciekawego, zdecydował się zwiedzić dzielnicę. Niby miał nie opuszczać mieszkania Yorozuyi , ale to miał być tylko krótki spacer. Wziął swoją parasolkę i ruszył na miasto. Przechadzał się po uliczkach i obserwował ludzi wokół niego. Dziwił się że niektórzy z nich pozdrawiali go, ale wtedy przypomniał sobie o swoim aktualnym wyglądzie.  
Pewnie mylą mnie z Kagurą. Musi być popularna, skoro tylu ludzi ją zna.   
Większość osób, które mijał miało na twarzy szczere uśmiechy.  
Jak na kogoś kogo planeta została prawie zniszczona dwa lata temu, ziemianie są niezwykle radośni.   
Właśnie miał zamiar kupić jakieś lokalne przekąski, gdy w tłumie dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę.  
O. Może nie będzie tak nudno.  
Zaczął zmierzać w kierunku wcześniej wypatrzonego czerwonookiego chłopaka.  
\- Walcz ze mną, Panie Policjancie! - krzyknął  
\- Uh. O to ty, Chinko. Co jest z twoim głosem, jesteś chora? Zmieniłaś fryzurę? Wyglądasz teraz bardziej jak twój idiotyczny brat. Masz jakiś kompleks? I o co chodzi z tym 'Panie Policjancie '? Czyżbyś nareszcie nabrała do mnie szacunku? - jego głos był wyprany z emocji, kiedy lustrował swojego rozmówcę.  
On też mnie nie poznaje? Hmm... udawanie mojej siostry może być całkiem zabawne.  
\- Uhm. Zjadłam za dużo lodów...  
\- Jakie to żałosne. Nic dziwnego, że nie masz jeszcze chłopaka... - zaczął gdy nagle poczuł czyjąś pięść na policzku.  
Siła uderzenia posłała go w grupkę niewinnych przechodniów. Najpierw paru z nich krzyknęło coś w oburzeniu, ale zdecydowana większość tylko westchnęła z zrezygnowaniem, przyzwyczajona do tego typu widoku.  
\- Widzę, że trenowałaś - mruknął Okita ocierając rękawem krew z rozciętej wargi.  
\- Ty za to wręcz przeciwnie. To nawet nie jest połowa tego na co mnie stać. - na ustach Kamuia pojawił się kpiący uśmiech  
\- Tsk. Nie ekscytuj się tak, bo to ty zaraz skończysz na ziemi. A wtedy wsadzę mój xxx w twój xxx, a później zrobię z tobą xxx- Sougo podniósł się z groźnym błyskiem w oku.  
\- O! Nareszcie mówisz do rzeczy, ale może zamiast tego pokażesz mi co naprawdę potrafisz? - powiedział młody yato wyzywająco, przyjmując bojową postawę.  
Okita miał właśnie zaatakować gdy oboje usłyszeli:  
\- Sougo! Znów się obijasz na patrolu?!  
\- Eh. Więc jednak udało ci się przeżyć. - mruknął niezadowolony chłopak - A tak w ogóle to co ty tu robisz, Hijikata-san? Nie masz przypadkiem jakiegoś majonezu do zeżarcia, czy coś? Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęty?  
\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie obchodzi mnie co robisz z Chinką, pod warunkiem że nie jest to w godzinach twojej pracy! Po za tym o co ci chodziło z tym, że udało mi się przeżyć? Co znów zrobiłeś?  
\- Och, więc jeszcze nie wiesz? Więc wciąż jest szansa...  
\- O czym ty mówisz? Odpowiadaj, draniu!  
Kamui tylko westchnął z rozczarowaniem i odwrócił się na pięcie. Znów ktoś popsuł mu zabawę. No nic. Chociaż kupi sobie coś do jedzenia. Gdy już wydał wszystko co miał przy sobie, nie pozostało mu nic więcej jak wrócić do Yorozuyi. W trochę lepszym humorze, po dobrym posiłku położył się na kanapie i włączył telewizor. Przez pewien czas nie mógł trafić na nic ciekawego, ale po chwili trafił na powtórki jakiejś telenoweli. Na początku miał zamiar przełączyć i to, ale historia szybko go wciągnęła. Nim się zorientował zapadła noc. Kamui postanowił, że prysznic weźmie rano, więc tylko przebrał się w piżame i poszedł spać.


	2. Chapter 2

Kamui obudził się znacznie wcześniej niż poprzednio. Słońce dopiero wschodziło i na dworze panował lekki półmrok. Mimo wczesnej pory było już całkiem ciepło i zapowiadał się gorący dzień. Chłopak westchnął z zrezygnowaniem. Chyba jak każdy yato, nie lubił upałów. Jedyną dobrą ich stroną było to że mógł bezkarnie jeść mnóstwo lodów. Ale nawet to było niewielką rekompensatą. Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał spędzić dzień w budynku i potwornie się nudzić. A taką miał nadzieję na spotkanie z tamtym policjantem. Może uda mu się jakoś zwabić go w pobliże siedziby Yorozuyi? Tylko jak?  
Postanowił pomyśleć o tym biorąc prysznic.  
Użył kosmetyków Kagury przez co pachniał bardziej jak ona. Po wysuszeniu włosów odruchowo zaplótł je w warkocz. Przez chwilę myślał nad zebraniem ich jak zwykle robi to jego siostra, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Jeśli miał być szczery miał dość udawania Kagury. Ten policjant nigdy nie poszedłby na całość przeciwko niej, a przecież to na tym zależało mu najbardziej. W dodatku nie chciał go pokonać jako Kagura tylko Kamui. Nawet już miał plan jak może to zrobić w tym ciele, ale nadal nie wiedział jak go zwabić do mieszkania Yorozuyi. Na początku chciał po prostu zadzwonić na policje i zgłosić jakieś przestępstwo, ale nie miał pewności, że przyślą akurat jego. Nie miał też jego osobistego numeru ani czasu by go zdobyć. Humor pogorszył mu się jeszcze bardziej. Zdenerwowany i znudzony usiadł na kanapie i pustym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w telewizor. Jego gechennę przerwał telefon. Podekscytowany podniósł słuchawkę i po chwili odłożył ją z hukiem. Jakiś klient Gintokiego. Natrętny jak się później okazało. W ciągu następnych godzin zadzwonił setki razy. Kamui po 10 przestał odbierać a po 30 liczyć. Postanowił, że na następny telefon odpowie tak, że biedak przez następny miesiąc nie tknie telefonu.  
Kiedy więc kolejny już raz usłyszał sygnał, podniósł słuchawkę i chłodnym tonem powiedział:  
\- Słuchaj uważnie, dupku, jeżeli jeszcze raz zadzwonisz pod ten numer zabiję cię, ale nie od razu. Zmienię twoje życie w piekło, sprawię że będziesz cierpiał, ale nie bój się, nie tylko ty. Wszystkie ważne dla ciebie osoby skończą tak samo. Może nawet znajdę ich jako pierwszych i powysyłam ci w częściach. Ciekawe czy zgadniesz która część ciała jest kogo? I...  
\- Przyhamuj trochę, Chinko. Aż tak mnie nienawidzisz? Jaka szkoda, bo z okazji dnia dobroci dla zwierząt postanowiłem być dla ciebie miły i... - w słuchawce usłyszał znajomy głos  
\- To ty? Po co dzwonisz? - Kamui starał się ukryć swoją ekscytację  
\- Gdybyś mi nie przerwała to już byś wiedziała, że wpadnę do ciebie za około dwie godziny. Zanim zaczniesz protestować, przyniosę jedzenie. Więc przygotuj się i postaraj nie wyglądać tak obrzydliwie jak zawsze. - Okita rozłączył się bez pożegnania  
\- Oj już ja się przygotuję... - mruknął ze złowieszczym uśmiechem Kamui.

Rudy od godziny niecierpliwie chodził z salonu do kuchni, ciągle nastawiając wodę na herbatę. Ten dupek spóźniał się. Co jakiś czas podkradał z lodówki jakieś przekąski, więc gdy te skończyły się jego poirytowanie znacznie wzrosło. Kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi, podbiegł do nich z prędkością światła i otworzył je z niewinnym uśmiechem. Zanim jego gość zdążył coś powiedzieć, wciągnął go do środka i zapytał:  
\- Przyniosłeś żarcie? - widząc torbę w jego dłoni wyrwał mu ją - Dobrze. Możesz się rozgościć, a ja zrobię herbatę.  
\- Mam rozumieć, że gdybym przyszedł bez jedzenia nie zostałbym tak mile przyjęty? - gdy nie dostał odpowiedzi, z westchnieniem udał się do salonu.  
Wygodnie rozsiadł się na kanapie i kątem oka obserwował co dzieje się w kuchni. Nie minęła chwila, a na stole pojawiła się herbata, a na przeciwko niego usadowiła się rudowłosa dziewczyna z reklamówką jedzenia na kolanach.  
Sięgnął po napój i sącząc go powoli, obserwował ją z nad krawędzi kubka  
\- Coś się stało? Dziwnie się zachowujesz. I przestań się tak na mnie gapić, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że się zakochałeś - Kamui przerwał ciszę, która między nimi powstała - Herbata smakuje?  
\- Bardzo - powiedział Okita odstawiając pusty już kubek na stół i wstając  
Wyciągnął swój miecz i przystawił Rudemu do gardła.  
\- Co robisz? - zapytał niewinnie Kamui  
\- Aresztuję cię pod zarzutem usiłowania zabójstwa szoguna i atak na policjanta, panie kosmiczny przestępco.  
\- Cóż za niespodzianka! Kiedy się zorientowałeś? Zresztą nie ważne. Z jednej strony się cieszę, ale naprawdę miałem ochotę cię zaskoczyć. - Kamui nic nie robił sobie z ostrza przy jego gardle - Mógłbym powiedzieć, że nawet mi zainponowałeś...  
\- Gdzie Chinka i Szef? Co im zrobiłeś?  
\- Za kogo mnie masz? Nie skrzywdziłbym mojej kochanej siostrzyczki.Ona, pan samuraj i okulary są na jakiejś misji poza Edo.A tak wogóle to zadajesz dziwne pytania. Nie interesuje cię, na przykład dlaczego tak wyglądam?  
\- Mam twoje preferencje gdzieś, a teraz bądź grzeczny, daj się zakuć i zaprowadzić do więzienia - mimo swoich słów Sougo, miał nadzieję, że Kamui wcale nie będzie grzeczny.  
Nie zawiódł się.  
Rudowłosy chwycił ostrze jedną dłonią i odepchnął je od siebie, tym samym posyłając Okite na najbliższą ścianę.  
\- Mimo swoich słów, wydajesz się być zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw - powiedział podchodząc do niego  
Sougo podniósł się z ziemi na lekko chwiejnych nogach. Nie rozumiał dlaczego jego kończyny odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa, w końcu nie przyrżnął w tą ścianę aż tak mocno. W dodatku zaczęło robić mu się ciemno przed oczami.  
\- Co zrobiłeś? - zapytał ochrypłym głosem, starając się utrzymać w pozycji stojącej  
\- Jak już kiedyś mówiłem, jesteśmy podobni - Kamui zdawał się nie słyszeć jego pytania - Dobranoc, panie policjancie.  
Okita miał ochotę zapytać się o co mu chodzi, ale po chwili zrozumiał. Ten dupek go otruł. Chciał mu zdrapać ten słodki uśmieszek z tej jego ślicznej buźki, ale zanim zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, pochłonęła go ciemność.


	3. Chapter 3

Okita powoli odzyskiwał świadomość. Poczuł że leży na podłodze i ma ręce skute za głową. Z jękiem otworzył oczy. Na przeciwko niego siedział Kamui jedzący czipsy.  
\- Obudziłeś się? To dobrze, bo przez chwilę myślałem że dosypałem ci trochę za dużo tabletek.  
\- Co? - mruknął jeszcze nie do końca przebudzony Sougo - Otrułeś mnie?  
\- Oj tam otrułeś od razu. Po prostu dosypałem ci więcej tabletek nasennych niż radzi opakowanie. I tak dla pocieszenia to nie miało cię zabić. Wiesz to nie w moim stylu.  
\- Ta, dzięki. To może teraz jak na prawdziwego złoczyńce przystało wygłosisz długą przemowę o swoich celach, a ja się uwolnię? - na swoje pytanie policjant dostał jako odpowiedź tylko milczenie i przeszywające spojrzenie niebieskookiego  
\- Teoretycznie mógłbym, ale ciekawiej będzie jak ci od razu pokażę, nie uważasz, Panie Policjancie? - po tych słowach usiadł okrakiem na jego torsie

\- Ej, co ty robisz?! - Okita był już poważnie zaniepokojony i zdenerwowany, kiedy rudowłosy zaczął odpinać guziki jego koszuli - Powaliło cię?! Złaź ze mnie!

\- Ło! Spokojnie, nie rzucaj się tak - czerwonooki starał się nieskutecznie zrzucić Kamuia - Nie zmuszaj mnie żebym znów cię ogłuszył. Będziemy mieć więcej zabawy, jeśli będziesz przytomny.  
\- Coś czuję, że to wszystko zmierza w bardzo dziwnym kierunku i nie jestem pewien czy mi się to podoba - mruknął Okita  
\- Spodoba ci się - zapewnił Rudy z przekonaniem  
\- A co ty właściwie chcesz zrobić, bo z mojego punktu widzenia to ty chcesz się poznać trochę bliżej niż przewiduje etykieta.  
\- Hmm? O czym ty mówisz? Aaaa, nie myślałem o tym, ale skoro jesteś taki chętny, to może to nie taki zły pomysł...  
\- Nie nie nie. To zły pomysł, a ja nie jestem chętny! - Sougo zaczął się wiercić jeszcze żarliwej  
\- Nie jesteś chętny? - Kamui przysunął swoją twarz bliżej jego, tak że jego oddech łaskotał policjanta w policzek - A to ciekawe, bo czuję że twoje ciało jest bardziej niż chętne.  
Trwali w tej pozycji dłuższą chwilę. Okita czuł, że się czerwieni, ale nie mógł oderwać wzroku od przeszywająco niebieskich oczu. Zauważył, że na twarzy Kamuia oprócz wiecznie obecnego uśmiechu, widnieją również rumieńce. W pewnej chwili młody pirat zmniejszył dzielący ich dystans, tak że ich usta dzieliło milimetry. Ku swojemu przerażeniu, Sougo odkrył, że ma ochotę ten dystans wyeliminować. Nie miał jednak okazji, gdyż rudowłosy z dźwięcznym śmiechem podniósł się i odszedł dwa kroki od niego i obdarzył go rozbawionym spojrzeniem.  
\- Hę? - Okita zamrugał kilka razy zdezorientowany  
\- Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz, panie policjancie? Czyżbyś rzeczywiście liczył na coś? - powiedział złośliwym tonem  
\- N-nie wiem o czym mówisz. Po prostu nie mam pojęcia co się dzieje w tym twoim pustym łbie. Może wreszcie łaskawie mi objaśnisz na czym polega ten twój misterny plan? - czerwonooki chłopak miał już dość całej tej sytuacji  
\- Skoro tak ładnie prosisz. Więc to co zaplanowałem już dobiegło końca. - widząc jego nierozumiejącą minę dodał - Spójrz w tamten róg i uśmiechnij się.  
\- Nagrałeś to?! To takie... nie w twoim stylu. W sensie wymaga użycia mózgu, a ja byłem pewien, że tego narządu od dawna nie posiadasz.  
Yato westchnął z ubolewaniem.  
\- Wiem, ale jak naprawdę bym ci coś zrobił, Kagura by mi nie wybaczyła. Poza tym publiczne upokorzenie poprzez wypuszczenie żenującego filmiku do internetu było dość wysoko na tych wszystkich stronkach.  
\- Wiedziałem że sam na to byś nie wpadł - mruknął pod nosem Okita  
Między nimi panowała niezręczna cisza gdy mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Uwięziony chłopak poruszył lekko rękami i kajdanki zadźwięczały.  
\- To... uwolnisz mnie?  
\- Hmm? Oczywiście, że nie. - Kamui znów miał na twarzy swój charakterystyczny uśmiech.  
Powolnym krokiem podszedł do leżącego na ziemi Sougo i siadł na nim okrakiem. Przez chwilę po prostu na niego patrzył po czym szybko wbił się w jego usta. Ku zaskoczeniu obojga policjant odwzajemnił pocałunek. Po chwili Kamui przerwał go równie gwałtownie jak go zaczął.  
Niezdolny niczego powiedzieć Okita tylko patrzył jak rudowłosy wstaje z tym swoim bezczelnym uśmieszkiem przylepionym do twarzy. Gdy był blisko drzwi, odwrócił się do niego i powiedział:  
\- Powiedz Kagurze, że ciuchy oddam jej następnym razem jak wpadnę. Do zobaczenia, panie policjancie, baw się dobrze.  
Po tych słowach wyszedł z pokoju i mieszkania Gintokiego. Gdy był na schodach słyszał jak chłopak krzyczy:  
\- Gdzie żeś polazł, wracaj tu i mnie rozkuj! Słyszysz, dupku?!  
Kamui słyszał, ale ani myślał tam wracać, więc tylko roześmiał się cicho kierując się w stronę terminalu.


End file.
